Desire
by illegirlic
Summary: Karena kesalahan adiknya, Hinata harus terikat kesepakatan dengan Namikaze Naruto. (Pict from Pinterest. Im not claim. Naruhina)
1. Prolog

**Intro**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Bagaimana dengan _dia,_ Sai?" Naruto bertanya, tungkai kaki panjangnya berjalan mendekat kearah kaca besar yang terpasang diruangannya, menjangkau siluet kota kedalam netranya hanya dengan berdiri ditempat itu. Ruangan tertinggi di perusahaannya, dan hanya dicipta untuk Namikaze tunggal tersebut.

Sai terdiam sejenak, berfikir sekiranya jawaban apa yang pas untuk menjabarkan bagaimana usahanya terdengar sia - sia. "_Dia_ menolak, presdir."

Naruto tertawa sinis, "Kau tahu Sai, aku benci kegagalan."

Sai terdiam sekali lagi, tak paham mengenai tutur kata yang pas ketika menghadapi sosok Naruto yang ambisius melebihi siapapun. "Maafkan saya, presdir." Katanya penuh penyesalan.

Naruto berbalik, menghadap kearah kaki tangan yang bekerja dibawah kuasanya. Menatap remeh pada Sai yang menunduk dalam sebagai bentuk kegagalannya. Inilah sosok Naruto yang sesungguhnya, suka mengendalikan sesuatu dan tidak dikendali sesuatu.

"Bukan salahmu." Tutur Naruto penuh ketenangan. "Tapi kusarankan kali ini harus berhasil." Seringai licik tersemat dibibirnya.

Sai mengangguk patuh, sirine dikepalanya seolah memberitahu ia harus siaga ketika Naruto sudah mulai bertraformasi menjadi sosok iblis.

"Kalau tidak..."

"Baik, presdir." Sai menyela dengan cepat. Tahu kearah mana Naruto membawa perbincangan berbahaya ini.

Naruto terkekeh pelan, kembali menyerukan olokan lewat derai tawa yang berkumandang ketelinga Sai. "Aku tahu kau lebih paham dari yang seharusnya."

Naruto melirik Sai sekilas lalu mengisyaratkan lelaki itu untuk keluar.

Menyisakan Naruto dengan segudang pemikirannya yang kelewat berkelit hanya karena sebuah keinginan yang belum teraih. Yah, setidaknya belum. Naruto tak akan melewatkan apapun yang menarik matanya. Tak satupun, termasuk dia.

Sosok yang membawa Naruto menjadi pendosa besar hanya karena menyembunyikan rahasia kelam. Sebuah rahasia yang akan tetap jadi rahasia meski Naruto berniat berbagi. Dia akan selalu menjadi bagian dari Naruto, mengisi kekosongan dilorong hatinya meski diingkari jutaan kali.

**Dia**; yang terus berlari dari takdirnya; yang membakar **Namikaze Naruto** hingga hangus menjadi debu. Yang masih akan tertahan dan belum sempat di jangkau. **Dia**; **Hyuga Hinata**. Satu nama yang akan menjawab bagaimana hancurnya Naruto hanya karena sosok itu.

.

.

.

.

* * *

tbc...


	2. Bagian 1

**Bagian 1**

-_Maka apabila Hades sudah jatuh pada lubang obsesi, larilah persephone atau bumi tidak lagi jadi rumahmu-_

.

.

.

.

Bekerja sebagai _Editor in Chief _bukan perkara gampang untuk ditekuni Hinata, bukan juga perkara rumit karena itu bidang ahlinya. Terkadang, Hinata mendapat waktu–waktu sulit untuk merelakan jam tidurnya ia habiskan didepan layar komputer dan mendapati kantong hitam dibawah matanya saat pagi menjelang.

Pekerjaan ini menuntut Hinata untuk mengelola pada bagian _editorial_. Ntah itu merancang tema pada buku yang akan diterbitkan ataupun memberikan keputusan terkait editorial dan pengaturan bagian–bagian dibawahnya. Bukan masalah sebenarnya, Hinata begitu menyenangi pekerjaannya. Sesuai dengan dirinya yang begitu mencintai buku dan tulisan sistematis yang indah.

Hinata baru saja meneguk air mineralnya ketika mendapati Hanabi pulang dengan raut penuh kelelahan. Seperti biasanya. Hanya ada dua tipe dalam pekerjaan Hanabi, pulang setelah bermalam ntah dimana atau pulang dengan membawa bertumpuk–tumpuk jurnal yang memusingkan kepala Hinata.

"Sudah makan?" Hinata bertanya saat Hanabi baru saja mengganti sepatunya dengan sandal rumah.

"Belum, _kak_." Jawab Hanabi seadanya.

"Kebiasaan." Gerutu Hinata. "Bersihkan tubuhmu, aku akan panaskan makanannya."

Hanabi mengangguk patuh, dengan lunglai masuk kedalam kamarnya meninggalkan Hinata yang selalu berdecak kesal setiap kali mendapati Hanabi pulang dengan wajah kelelahan seperti telah berkutat dengan berton – ton batu dipundaknya.

Menjadi jurnalis berita memang tekesan merepotkan dan melelahkan, Hinata paham. Dalam beberapa kesempatan, Hinata pernah _memprovokasi_ Hanabi untuk meninggalkan pekerjaannya dan beralih dengan sesuatu yang lain. Sesuatu yang bekerja dibawah hembusan dingin AC dan jadwal yang tetap. Seperti dirinya.

Tapi Hanabi menolak mentah, bersikukuh bahwa menjadi Jurnalis berita itu keren. Hinata mencibir, apanya yang keren kalau kau bekerja dibawah panas terik, hujan badai bahkan beliung pun tetap di gaji dengan nominal yang sama.

Kalau kata Ino -_rekan kerja__nya_, itu lebih mengarah pada mencari penyakit. Dan Hinata setuju.

Sebetulnya Hinata bukan tidak senang dengan pekerjaan Hanabi, tapi akibat dari pekerjaan itu yang Hinata sesalkan. Setiap kali selesai bertugas, Hanabi selalu membawa pulang ntah itu luka memar, goresan ataupun penyakit ringan seperti _flu_. Mungkin akan lebih parah jika nanti Hanabi pulang dengan keadaan tidak utuh mengingat seberapa besar bahaya menjadi jurnalis lapangan. -_hih amit-amit deh_, Hinata bergidik ngeri.

Setelah meletakkan sepiring pasta di meja, Hinata beralih mengambil segelas air putih dan diletakkan ditempat yang sama. Menunggu sang empunya yang berjalan melambat dengan kantong mata yang menghitam.

"Kau menginap dimana?" Hinata bertanya setelah Hanabi mengambil tempatnya. Meneguk segelas air sebelum menatap kakak nya dengan raut menyedihkan.

"Kantor polisi."

Hinata tidak akan terkejut mendengar jawaban Hanabi. Bukan sekali atau dua kali dia harus menginap ditempat seperti itu, mungkin hampir di setiap tugasnya Hanabi selalu ada disana. Jelas alasannya karena kantor polisi sumber dari semua berita dan informasi

Hinata diam memperhatikan nafsu makan Hanabi yang berlipat ganda selepas dari tugas. "Pelan-pelan, tidak akan ada yang mengambil makananmu."

Hanabi tersenyum, meneguk air putihnya hingga tandas dan menyelesaikan makannya dalam waktu singkat. "Aku merasa seperti bocah yang baru saja diberi makan enak setelah tiga hari menggembel."

Hinata tertawa. "Bagaimana disana?"

Hanabi berfikir sejenak. Lalu berkata. "Sedikit menyebalkan."

"Ya, pekerjaanmu memang menyebalkan." Kata Hinata, mengambil jeda untuk meneguk minumannya dan menatap heran pada wajah Hanabi yang seolah tidak terima.

"Bukan pekerjaanku, kak. Tapi _hal lain._" Sungut Hanabi kesal.

Hinata mengangguk beberapa kali. " Memang ada apa?" Tanyanya.

"Para aparat kepolisian itu memperketat pengawasan agar informasi tidak sampai bocor pada kami. Terkadang pekerjaan bisa melesat jauh diluar ekspektasi." Tutur Hanabi kesal.

Hinata tertawa lirih. "Istirahatlah. Kantong matamu benar – benar mengerikan. Jangan lupa dikompres. Aku mau tidur."

Setelahnya, keadaan menjadi hening dengan Hanabi yang berkelana dalam pikirannya. Mengusak kasar rambutnya saat tak menemui jawaban akan hatinya yang bertanya – tanya. Melenguh kecewa ketika tak satupun dari yang Hanabi rasakan benar tingkat kelogisannya.

Hanabi pasti tidak salah lihat, orang itu ada. Dia kembali. Dan dia bebas. Besar kemungkinan masa tahanannya sudah habis dan bukan hal mengejutkan jika Hanabi sempat melihatnya di kantor polisi.

Dia _kembali_.

Dan Hanabi harus ribuan kali berfikir, bagaimana cara ia memberitahu Hinata.

* * *

"Itulah kenapa Inggris dan Prancis bahkan menginginkan Suez. Kau fikir saat Mesir melalukan nasionalisasi, apa yang akan didapatkan? 5 Miliyar USD pertahunnya." Itu Kiba, mendebat politik bersama Shino saat jam makan siang di kantor tempat Hinata bekerja.

Shino memperotes. "Aku tahu,_ ya ampun_. Kau menjelaskan seperti aku dungu sejarah." Kata Shino sambil menyendok nasi kemulutnya. "Omonganmu terlalu _sok_."

"Bagaimanapun juga secara geopolitis, Suez merupakan jalur utama dari Eropa menuju Asia. Bisa dikatakan, Inggris dan Prancis harus merogoh kantong lagi untuk sekali pelayaran." Kiba menimpali lagi. Menyuap satu Kiwi kedalam mulutnya sambil melirik kesamping. "Mukamu dungu sekali, Hinata. Ada masalah?"

Hinata melempar sendoknya pelan, menabrak nampan stenlis hingga timbul bunyi nyaring. Dia jengah luar biasa kala kawan – kawannya membicarakan hal yang sama sekali tak bisa Hinata telan maknanya. "Bisa lewatkan pembicaraan itu, sejenak? _Demi Tuhan_, aku seperti satu–satunya pecundang disini."

Shino tertawa paling konyol. "Pergilah membeli koran _sekali–kali_, atau tontonlah berita. Kau dan berkas novel itu, sungguh menyedihkan." hardik Shino. "_Ah_, kenapa tidak tanya Hanabi saja. Bocah itu pasti lebih mengerti daripada kau."

Netra Hinata mendelik. "Buat apa? Membaca berita yang telah dimanipulasi? Itu konspirasi. Kau harus tahu seberapa banyak negara mengeluarkan uang demi menutupi kesalahan sampah. Hanabi bahkan memberi tahu ku dengan jelas."

Kiba mengusak gemas surai Hinata. "Tidak usah kesal begitu. Kau dan mulutmu itu _benar–benar_ ya, Hinata."

"Pacaran, sana." Kata Shino kesal. "Jangan mengumbar mesra _tanpa_ status." Tambahnya.

Kiba melempar wajah Shino dengan serbet bekas makannya. "Kau dan mulut _sial_ mu itu." Hardik Kiba jadi salah tingkah.

"Aku serius, kau dan Hinata harus _jadian_." Seru Shino. "Tidak capek _friendzone_ terus?"

Hinata mendengus, seakan tidak terima dengan pernyataan Shino soal mereka harus _Jadian_. kenapa pula harus? Dia, Kiba dan Shino sudah bersama belasan tahun, ikatan diantara mereka tentu berada jauh di atas nama persahabatan. Dan Hinata bahkan tidak pernah berpikir untuk memiliki sesuatu yang seperti itu dengan Kiba.

"Kalian kemari ingin makan atau ingin kutendang, _heh?_" Hinata meneguk botol mineral kemasan miliknya. "Lebih baik cepat selesaikan makan kalian dan kembali ke klinik. Jangan makan gaji buta."

Kiba mencibir. "Ku suntik rabies baru tau." katanya sambil menjulurkan lidah kearah Hinata. Dasar, meskipun umur terus bertambah, Kiba tetap akan jadi Kiba yang kekanakan. Tidak ada yg berubah Atau hanya Hinata yang berubah terlampau jauh.

Shino mengelap ujung bibirnya setelah menelan suapan terakhir. Netranya kemudian bergulir bingung mendapati seseorang yang terasa begitu familiar dalam acara TV bisnis belakangan. "Sedang apa pewaris Namikaze di kantor mu Hinata?"

Hinata ikut menoleh kearah yang Shino maksud, Mendapati pemuda Namikaze itu sedang mengamati dirinya dari jauh, kemudian satu hal yang Hinata pertanyakan. Apa dia dan pria itu pernah bertemu? Kenapa mudah sekali bagi Namikaze tunggal tersebut membagi senyum pada Hinata.

"Aku tidak tahu."

.

.

.

.

* * *

tbc..


	3. Bagian 2

**Bagian 2**

.

.

.

.

_Mungkin_, wanita yang memiliki kuasa atas nama Namikaze hanyalah Kushina. Atau _Mungkin_, Minato hanya sedang sial kala itu. _Ntahlah_, sejauh ini kata _M__ungkin _terlalu gamang untuk Naruto. Wanita memang tidak semudah merakit perahu atau _Mungkin_ Naruto saja yang tidak di berikan kepekaan maksimal.

Kushina dalam mode _silent _tidak pernah memberikan ketenangan. Apalagi bila emosi nya meledak-ledak seperti ini. Naruto sudah salah waktu untuk berkunjung. Tapi menyesal pun juga terlambat.

Naruto menghampiri Jiraiya dengan tenang. Tidak ingin bila aktivitas _marah-marah_ Kushina terganggu. "Ibu kenapa?"

Jiraiya menoleh kaget, sejenak menyadari kehadiran Naruto adalah nyata. "_heh, _Tumben sekali cucu _sialan_ ku ini pulang. Uangmu habis?"

Naruto mendengus jengah. Namun juga tidak menampik bahwa Jiraiya sudah cukup tua dari terakhir Naruto datang. "Terserah. Ibu kenapa?"

Jiraiya tidak menjawab kemudian, netranya lurus mengamati Minato yang berusaha membujuk Kushina berhenti. "Karin cerai." Jawab Jiraiya seadanya. Baginya tidak ada yang lebih memilukan dari sekedar melihat Karin yang menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Kei-?"

Jiraiya menepuk bahu Naruto pelan, menyalurkan ketenangan pada cucunya agar tidak ikut terbawa suasana. "Kei sudah tidur dikamar ibumu. Tidak perlu khawatir, kita akan berusaha _bagaimanapun caranya_ untuk memenangkan hak asuh di pengadilan minggu depan."

Kei adalah emas bagi kediaman Namikaze. Meski Karin bukan kakak sebagaimana darah berbaur dengan daging, Naruto tetap menghargai wanita itu sebagai manusia yang telah tumbuh bersama dan berbagi kasih sayang. "Aku harus mengabari _baka _Aniki." Ujar Naruto kemudian.

"Tidak perlu. Nagato sudah dalam perjalanan kemari. Kalau _baka _Aniki mu itu sudah sampai, jangan lupa kau siram air dingin. Kepalanya sedang mendidih. Khawatir boleh tapi mencari si _keparat _Hozuki sendirian itu idiot namanya." Naruto tersenyum geli, baik dulu maupun saat ini, Jiraiya selalu menggunakan lisan yang menjengkelkan.

Jika dikilas balik tentang bagaimana Kushina mendapatkan hak asuh mereka _mungkin _akan sangat rumit dan panjang. Naruto juga tidak terlalu mengerti. Intinya, meskipun Karin dan Nagato adalah Uzumaki tetap tidak menampik bahwa mereka adalah keluarga.

"ngomong-ngomong, kenapa bisa cerai?" Naruto penasaran. Sebagaimana rumah tangga yang akan menemui terjal, Karin juga mengalami hal serupa. Tapi Karin adalan Uzumaki, dia tidak berhak untuk disepelekan.

"Hozuki Suigetsu belum lama di berhentikan kantor cabang karena korupsi. Tidak tahu jelasnya bagaimana, Tapi _bajingan _itu bisa jadi frustasi karena tidak punya uang. Alkohol, narkoba, bahkan main wanita sudah jadi rutinitas. Karin mungkin sudah sangat sabar. Tapi puncak kemarahan dirinya adalah saat Kei hampir jadi korban kekerasan-"

"_Bangsat._" Emosi Naruto tiba-tiba saja naik. Kei adalah wujud kelemahan. Bocah berumur 5 tahun itu mungkin hanya keponakan tapi Naruto telah menyayangi Kei sebagaimana miliknya sendiri. "Pantas _baka _Aniki mendidih dan ibu berapi-api begitu."

"_K__eparat_ Hozuki itu memang sudah sangat kurang ajar mencoreng nama Uzumaki. Kalau bukan karena kursi kepresidenan Minato saat ini, sudah kubunuh dia."

"Jangan gegabah dan mencoreng nama ayah. Danzo mungkin belum bergerak, tapi situasi bisa saja berubah."

Jiraiya terseyum dan merangkul Naruto bangga. Dia sudah jauh lebih dewasa dari yang terkahir kali Jiraiya latih. Rasanya waktu berlalu begitu cepat. Dulu, seperti kebanyakan bocah, Naruto punya sisi gaduh. Di umur 10 tahun, Naruto pernah mencoret monumen kepresidenan dengan dalih untuk memberi seni pada pahlawan negara. Padahal jelas sekali itu cuma kamuflase dari Namikaze Naruto yang sedang cari perhatian. _Benar-benar _bikin Minato malu bukan main.

"Biarkan ibumu istirahat. Kalau mau temu kangen besok saja." Kata Jiraiya ketika melihat minato sudah membawa Kushina ke kamar. "Sudah larut, aku akan kembali ke kamar. Kau juga istirahatlah tidak usah kerjakan berkas kantor disini. Aku tidak mau Kushina mengomel lagi. Bikin pusing."

Jiraiya berlalu meninggalkan Naruto yang berjalan tenang menghampiri Karin. "Istirahatlah kak. Besok setelah Aniki sampai kita akan bicarakan lagi."

Karin mendongak, netranya melebar kentara kaget mendapati Naruto disini. "Kau pulang? Sejak kapan?"

"_Huh, _Aku baru sebulan tidak berkunjung tapi kau dan kakek punya reaksi seolah aku belum datang sejak bertahun-tahun yang lalu."

Karin cekikikan. "Habisnya semenjak waktu itu kau jadi makin _sok _sibuk sih."

Naruto mengambil duduk disisi kanan Karin. "Kantor sedang ada proyek besar." Jelas Naruto. "Lagipula, aku tidak pernah absen memberi kabar, kan?"

"Iya sih."

"Sudah larut, sini aku bantu bawa kopermu keatas." Naruto beranjak dengan menenteng koper besar milik Karin kemudian. Sedang Karin mengekor dari belakang, mendapati punggung tegap Naruto begitu kokoh. Sebagaimana punggung itu telah dicipta untuk membawa berton-ton beban serta kewajiban atas nama Uzumaki dan Namikaze.

* * *

.

.

Kushina di pagi hari adalah yang paling ingin Naruto hindari. Suara nyalang khas _ibu-ibu _rempong beserta kerut jengkel di dahi benar-benar bikin _mental breakdown_. Heran sekali kenapa Minato segitunya _bucin_ pada Kushina. Kalau bukan pelet ya jelas susuk.

"Bangun pemalas."

Kening Naruto mengkerut, Kushina bukan tipe wanita yang akan datang tanpa sahut-sahutan panci dan wajan. Minato? _Ah_, Minato juga bukan tipe yang akan mengurusi jam tidur Naruto. Lalu siapa?

Naruto membuka pelan netranya, mendapati objek rambut merah duduk tenang di kursi baca dengan tangan sibuk merogoh kuaci dari toples. Kemudian satu bekas kulit kuaci mendarat mulus dimuka Naruto diikuti kulit kuaci yang lain.

"Sialan, kau senang sekali cari gara-gara denganku ya." Naruto mendelik. "Pilih berhenti atau kutonjok?"

Nagato tertawa. "Tempramen sekali."

"Kapan sampai?" Naruto duduk bersender pada _headboard_ sambil mengamati Nagato.

"Belum lama, tadinya ingin langsung tidur tapi ibu bilang sarapan dulu. Kau kapan sampai? Kenapa tidak mengabari ayah kalau mau datang?"

Naruto menghela nafas pelan. "Mendadak, aku juga tidak sempat. Hyuga Neji sudah ditemukan. Tidak tahu jelasnya bagaimana tapi Sai bilang dia koma." Naruto menjawab pelan. "Kupikir menemui ayah akan membuat situasi lebih baik. Tapi Karin-"

"Aku mencari Suigetsu lewat Itachi. Awalnya memang sulit, tapi Akatsuki punya koneksi. Suigetsu sedang dalam perjalanan menuju Otogakure."

Dahi Naruto mengkerut, "Otogakure? Maksudmu markas buronan atas nama Orochimaru? Dia itu _k__eparat _licik yang sudah membunuh kakek Hiruzen kan? Yang benar saja."

Nagato mengangguk. "Yahiko memberi hipotesa bahwa Suigetsu mungkin akan bersekutu. Tidak hanya dengan Orochimaru. _Ntahlah_, ini akan jadi pembelotan terbesar."

"Akan ku cari tahu."

"Tidak, kau hanya perlu fokus mengawasi Hyuga Neji. Urusan Suigetsu akan jadi beban Akatsuki. Ntah kenapa aku punya firasat mereka saling berkaitan." Terang Nagato. "Aku akan ambil cuti untuk sementara waktu."

Naruto tidak menanggapi. _Bisnis_ dan _pemerintahan_. Naruto seperti dilahirkan untuk itu, Kushina memang tidak pernah memaksa. Hanya saja Naruto tidak punya pilihan selain menjaga kehormatan atas nama klan ayah dan ibunya. Beban ini rasanya tidak akan bisa berhenti bahkan setelah Naruto mati.Begitupula Nagato, baginya adalah kewajiban untuk terus mengabdi pada Kushina. Wanita itu bahkan lebih berjasa ketimbang ibu kandungnya sendiri.

Nagato harus lekas bergerak. Setidaknya sampai kandidat Hatake Kakashi terpilih menggantikan Minato dalam pemilu kenegaraan bulan depan. Kematin Hiruzen Sarutobi sudah jadi pukulan telak bagi Konoha karena kurang waspada dan Nagato tidak ingin mengulang tragedi yang sama.

Pada akhirnya Nagato dan Naruto cuma terjebak pada takdir rumit tentang siapa dengan siapa yang perlu diutamakan.

"Kita sudah terlalu lama, Ibu mungkin sudah selesai. Aku turun dulu. Kau juga lebih baik bergegas." Nagato berlalu pergi, sementara Naruto masih betah ber-asumsi, soal siapa yang memulai dan kenapa teka-teki ini sulit terjawab bahkan setelah bertahun-tahun terlewat.

* * *

.

.

"Oh si anak durhaka sudah pulang ya?" Kushina meletakkan hidangan terakhir sambil terus melirik Naruto yang baru saja duduk. Mengabaikan air muka tunggal Namikaze yang sudah keruh karena dilabeli '_Anak Durhaka'. _Hell, memang tidak pulang beberapa minggu termasuk indikator bisa jadi anak durhaka, ya? kadang Kushina memang terlalu hiperbolis. "Oh Nagato pulang juga? Masih ingat punya Ibu di Konoha?"

Nagato tersedak ludah sendiri. Dalam hati menyumpah kenapa Kushina bisa begitu sensitif dan punya kebiasaan _marah-marah_ tidak tahu tempat. "Maaf bu."

"Yah bukan masalah, kantor jauh lebih penting ketimbang aku. Tidak perlu dibesarkan, lama-kelamaan juga akan terbiasa. Benarkan Minato?"

Dan Minato cuma bisa meringis karena lagi-lagi dia selalu kena imbas sialnya. Padahal tadi sudah maksimal menghindari kontak mata dengan Kushina. "Berkunjunglah minimal seminggu sekali. Kantor juga libur kan akhir pekan?" Ujar Minato sabar, berdoa agar emosi istrinya lekas membaik.

Jiraiya berdehem, berusaha mencairkan suasana yang agak menjengkelkan ini. "Sarapan dulu, baru kita bicarakan lagi."

Kushina mendengus, dalam hati masih belum puas. Tapi momen seperti ini juga tidak boleh hanya diisi dengan _marah-mara__h_. Mereka sudah dewasa meski Kushina menampik tapi waktu sudah berjalan, kini yang bisa ia lakukan hanya menikmati masa tua. Berkumpul seperti ini jadi semacam hal yang patut disyukuri. benarkan?

"Kapan kau bawa Hyuga Hinata kemari?"

Dentingan sendok mendadak berhenti, Naruto jadi pusat perhatian. Dalam keheningan ini Namikaze tunggal tersebut hanya berharap bahwa Kushina bisa bersabar sedikit lebih lama.

"Secepatnya, bu."

* * *

.

.

.

**TBC**

Terima kasih bagi kalian yang telah meninggalkan jejak. Berkat kalian saya merasa perlu untuk mem_-__publish _cerita ini. Maaf karena waktu yang lama. saya berharap kalian akan terus mendukung cerita ini dan saya. Jaga kesehatan! semoga kita lekas membaik.


	4. Bagian 3

**Bagian ****3**

.

.

.

.

Dunia itu sempit. Tidak perduli bagaimana manusia berusaha pergi, Tuhan akan selalu punya labirin kecil untuk kembali. Layaknya Naruto, Hinata pun akan gagal untuk berlari. Takdir akan senantiasa mengikat atau _mungkin _Tuhan saja yang sedang berkehandak atas gairah si pewaris Namikaze. _Ntahlah_. Tapi jika itu benar, Naruto sumpah mati tidak akan jadi pria _bangsat_ lagi.

Itachi _sialan _pernah bilang kalau _k__ebetulan_ itu cuma sekali. Sementara yang kedua adalah _kesempatan_. Kalau begini, Naruto jelas tidak akan melepaskan Hinata. Apalagi jika si manis yang datang cari masalah sendiri. _Heol_, dikantornya pula.

"Maafkan saya Namikaze-_san_, Maaf." Hinata memungut dengan hati-hati. Tamat sudah, sekali lihat juga siapapun tahu kalau ini ponsel ratusan juta. "Saya janji akan perbaiki."

Naruto menatap acuh pada ponsel ditangan Hinata, tidak sekalipun ingin menyentuh barang rusak tersebut. "Sampah. Buang ini."

Sai mengambil ponsel tersebut. Kemudian pergi untuk memberi celah agar Naruto bisa lebih leluasa menghukum. Sepertinya ada jiwa iblis yang merong-rong minta dibebaskan.

"7000 dollars." Sudut bibir Naruto perlahan naik. Ada jeda yang ingin ia nikmati dari Hinata yang kesulitan mengambil nafas. "Bagaimana?"

Kerut jengkel menghias kening Hinata, Seolah ingin memberitahu betapa _kurang ajar_-nya sikap keledai sombong ini. Dunia memang milik kaum bermandi uang, tapi bukan berarti _semena-mena _jadi hal yang dilegalkan.

"Atau jadi wanitaku?"

Hinata menatap tidak percaya. Manusia seperti ini memang lebih baik ajal duluan. Mukanya jelas sekali sedang memprovokasi minta ditonjok. _Sial_. Untung Hinata masih bisa tahan.

"7000 dollars, bukan masalah." Hinata mengeluarkan kartu ATM miliknya. "122112. 7500 dollars. Sisanya ambil saja, hitung-hitung _sedekah_." Hinata melempar tepat di muka Naruto. "Dasar orang kaya memuakkan." Kemudian pergi dengan menyumpah agar perusahaan _sial _ini terbakar habis biar si Namikaze _brengsek_ itu jadi gelandangan. _Mampus_.

Naruto tertawa dalam hati. Apa tadi dia baru saja dipermalukan? Menarik. _Benar-benar_ menarik. Belum pernah ada satupun wanita yang berani melempar uang pada Naruto sekalipun Kushina. Dan Hyuga Hinata jelas berbeda. Nyali seluas samudra serta harga diri setinggi gunung Everest, Naruto penasaran bagaimana Hinata akan jatuh dalam kuasanya nanti.

Naruto memungut kartu ATM milik Hinata, menatap penuh minat tentang apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. "Buat Hinata kehilangan pekerjaannya." Naruto melirik pada Sai yang baru saja kembali. "_Blacklist _di seluruh unit peruasahaan, kecuali Namikaze Group. Aku ingin lihat seberapa jauh wanita bodoh itu bisa bertahan." Jelas Naruto sembari menggenggam erat kartu ATM Hinata ditangannya.

"Baik presdir."

* * *

.

.

"_Sial_, Aku melarat." Hinata ingin menangis saja. Gaji selama beberapa bulan ini habis hanya demi _setan alas _penghuni gunung_._ Kalau saja tadi Hinata tidak kepalang emosi mungkin _steak_ tidak sekedar jadi banyang-bayang. _Sial_, Semua ini gara-gara si Naruto _brengsek_!

Heran sekali, kenapa Presiden Minato bisa punya anak setengah siluman macam dia. Padahal Namikaze Minato adalah jenis pemimpin dengan asas berkeadilan. Tapi si _setan alas _malah sesuka hati menindas wanita. Dasar, jangan-jangan dia anak pungut lagi.

Tidak ada jalan lain lagi, kalau sudah begini Hinata harus mengabari Ino. Setidaknya uang boleh hilang tapi proyek jangan. "_Ino, gantikan aku urus kerjasama dengan Namikaze Group. Tidak ada masalah. Aku hanya kurang enak badan. Ya, ya terserah. Aku tutup._" Hinata memutus sepihak. Ino kadang bisa lebih cerewet ketimbang Hanabi dan ia sedang tidak dalam mood bagus ingin di ceramahi soal pentingnya menjaga imunitas tubuh.

Sudahlah, Hinata hanya perlu menenangkan diri di rumah. Hari ini makan mie instan juga bukan masalah. Hidup itu tidak perlu sehat-sehat amat. Hanabi juga doyan kan.

"Tadaima." Hinata mengganti sepatu dengan sandal rumahan miliknya. Tumben sekali Hanabi tidak menyambut. Dasar, Anak itu pasti tidur.

Hinata mengecek kamar Hanabi, "Ada apa ini?" Seru Hinata kaget saat mendapati Hanabi sibuk menyusun koper dan beberapa dokumen.

"Oh _kakak_ sudah pulang ya." Hanabi tersenyum canggung, tadinya ia sudah dapat libur tapi mendadak kantor mengabari bahwa mereka kekurangan personil. Hinata pasti kecewa. Apalagi mereka sudah menyusun rencana untuk jalan-jalan. "Panggilan tugas."

Hinata memutar matanya jengah. Tidak lagi kaget dengan hal-hal semacam ini. "Kemana?"

"Kastil Hozuki. Headline berita Bandit Mujina akan sangat menjual. Kalau berhasil, aku akan dapat promosi." Jelas Hanabi penuh semangat.

"Tidak." Tegas Hinata.

Hanabi menghela nafas. Hinata selalu berat jika soal begini. Padahal Hanabi sudah dewasa dan mampu mengatur kehidupannya sendiri. "Loyalitas pekerjaan _kak_."

"Kau seharusnya tau brandal itu bagaimana. Aku tidak bermaksud membatasi kehidupanmu. Tapi mereka berbahaya."

Hanabi tersenyum, memeluk sisi kanan Hinata. "Reporter dilindungi hukum, _kak_. Tidak perlu khawatir."

Hinata tidak membalas kemudian, ada jeda yang mereka ambil untuk saling menghargai keberadaan. Hinata sudah banyak kehilangan di masa lalu dan ia tidak ingin jika kehilangan satu lagi. Biarlah pahit hanya di kecap sekali, sisanya mari mencoba bahagia. "Keras kepala. Aku mana bisa melarangmu."

Hanabi melepas pelukannya sambil cengengesan. "Hanya 3 hari. Kalau sampai aku tidak kembali, kau bisa lapor polisi. _oke_."

"Jangan menakutiku bodoh."

Hanabi tertawa, sementara Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum gemas. Rasanya begitu hangat. Tidak ada yang lebih patut di syukuri selain hari bersama Hanabi. Hinata sudah janji pada Ibu untuk mejaga adik dan kesanggupan Hinata sudah teruji hingga hari ini.

"Ayo masak buat makan malam." Ajak Hanabi sembari menarik Hinata menuju dapur. "Menu malam ini apa?"

Hinata meringis. "Mie instan."

"Eh?!"

* * *

.

.

Hinata berharap bisa tidur nyenyak malam ini, sekaligus berdoa agar besok bukan hari _sial_ lagi. Ternyata bertemu si _setan alas _itu menguras banyak tenaga _ya_, benar-benar bikin repot. Hinata sudah akan pejam jika saja panggilan Ino tidak masuk. "Halo ino?"

Suara Ino terdengar gugup disana. "_Kontrak kerjasama ditangguhkan. Pihak Namikaze Group tidak akan setuju apabila bukan Hyuga Hinata yang datang_."

Hinata mengurut keningnya pelan. "Kalau begitu aku akan datang besok."

"_Percuma. __Aku tidak tahu masalah apa yang terjadi antara kau dan Namikaze Group. Tapi-_"

Perasaan Hinata memburuk seketika. Ino adalah tipe wanita dengan tingkat percaya diri tinggi. Mendengar kalimat putus asa darinya jelas memberi Hinata spekulasi bahwa ada yang tidak beres. "Katakan."

"_Mendadak kantor mengadakan rapat direksi. Isinya adalah pemecatan Hyuga Hinata dan memasukkan namamu dalam daftar reputasi hitam. Shimura Sai bahkan menghadiri rapat ini."_

Tenggorokan Hinata tercekat. Karirnya runtuh seketika. "Atas dasar apa?"

"_Kau bersikap tidak hormat pada Direktur Utama."_

Hinata nyaris tertawa pilu. lagi-lagi si _setan alas_, dasar pria kekanakan. "Baik, besok aku akan datang ke kantor untuk mengemasi barang."

"_Hinata dengar, apapun masalahmu dengan Namikaze-san, pergilah minta maaf. Ini cuma salah paham. Minta mereka hapus namamu dari daftar reputasi hitam._" Seru Ino tak sabaran. "_Setidaknya __dengan begitu kau masih bisa cari pekerjaan lain. Apalagi kau berpengalaman. Please Hinata."_

"Aku capek, ingin istirahat. besok kita bicarakan lagi."

Namikaze Naruto _brengsek!_ Hinata bersumpah tidak akan melepaskan psikopat gila ini. Argh, Hinata jelas tidak akan bisa tidur nyenyak malam ini. Awas kau!

* * *

.

.

TBC

Terimakasih atas antusiasme kalian. Selalu jaga kesehatan ya..


	5. Bagian 4

Bagian 4

.

.

.

.

Namikaze _Group _adalah raksasa industri agro kimia terbesar di Konoha dengan basis produk semacam Etanol, Asam Asetat dan Etil Asetat. Belum lama, Namikaze _Group _juga meluncurkan produk _secondary_ bio organik plus dan dekomposer plus. Menyoroti nama Namikaze Naruto sebagai pihak yang paling berambisi dalam menyelesaikan produk ini.

Minato tentu saja boleh agak bangga dibalik kursi Hokage, Naruto si anak tukang cari perhatian berhasil menarik investor dan mencapai angka saham sebanyak 17%. Angka yang bahkan Minato sendiri belum mampu melampaui. Bocah itu _kadang-kadang _memang mengejutkan.

Tapi hal besar _biasanya_ akan selalu diikuti bahaya, media semakin brutal ketika mencari berita, termasuk ketika anbu menyampaikan informasi soal Danzo yang menyoroti kehidupan pribadi Naruto melalui jurnalis bayaran. Taktik klasik tapi Minato tidak mau kecolongan. Tadinya para anbu pilihan akan membalas gerakan Danzo atas perintah dirinya tapi kehadiran Jiraiya menyela untuk jangan gegabah.

Mengatakan Naruto _mungkin _saja lebih dulu tahu. Bocah itu punya Shikamaru yang terlampau cermat memahami keadaan dan Uchiha bungsu yang selalu berhati-hati.

"Naruto mungkin mewarisi sifat ceroboh Kushina tapi jangan lupa bahwa gen Namikaze juga mengalir. Anak itu akan jadi pintar dibeberapa situasi." Nasehat Jiraiya yang kalau dipikir-pikir ada benarnya juga.

Minato kembali fokus pada tumpukan kertas pemerintahan yang tidak ada habisnya, menerima nasib kalau persyaratan Uzumaki Mito ketika hendak melamar Kushina adalah masuk jajaran politik dibawah bimbingan Senju. Benar-benar melelahkan ketimbang jadi wirausahawan. Kelak dia akan mendorong Naruto ke jurang yang sama biar tahu rasa dan berhenti mengolok dirinya sebagai si tua frustasi.

* * *

.

.

Naruto diberkahi otak licik untuk beberapa hal termasuk bisnis dan perempuan. Pesaing tidak perlu kompromi untuk kekalahan dan Hinata yang duduk di cafetaria lantai satu adalah nama lain kemenangan.

Naruto tersenyum menatap layar IMac yang terhubung langsung dengan cctv gedung. Hinata _mungkin _menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk mencerca dirinya tapi bukan sekarang. Naruto akan membiarkan Hinata duduk disana sampai kesemutan atau minum kafein yang bikin lambung bermasalah. Setidaknya sampai gadis itu paham kalau Naruto bukan hamba pemaaf.

Sai masuk membawa laporan performa perusahaan dan Naruto secara cermat membaca deretan angka tersebut. Setidaknya _revenue _dan _operating income _mengalami kenaikan meski _cost of goods sold_, laba kotor, hingga _gross ma__rgin_ tidak mengalami perubahan signifikan.

"Kita perlu kirigakure sebagai pemasok _molasses_ dalam jumlah besar. Bujuk mereka untuk setuju dengan _tender _dan _deposit_ dari _Namikaze Group_. Bawa departemen logistik untuk dokumen bukti penerimaan barang. Aku tidak mau kalau ini gagal."

"Baik presdir." Balas Sai menyanggupi, seolah teringat sesuatu Sai kembali menyampaikan, "Lusa pihak _Deloitte _akan datang untuk audit laporan transaksi dan _historical cost_. Apa Presdir akan menemui mereka?"

"Tidak, kemungkinan mereka akan melakukan analitis dan _tes detail of balance _baru kemudian mengeluarkan laporan audit. Kau hanya perlu awasi departemen keuangan." Kata Naruto menutup dokumen. "Jangan sampai ada lagi kenaikan aset 100 kali lipat dibanding nilai riilnya. Danzo mungkin berhasil membodohi Ayah dan mengotak-atik departemen keuangan tahun lalu tapi aku tidak."

Sai mengangguk, sebelum mundur dia sempat berkata pada Naruto, "Tadi siang anbu Kakashi membawa kabar kalau Hyuga Hanabi ditangkap bandit mujina bersama beberapa jurnalis lain."

Naruto menatap Sai, kerut tercetak jelas di kening dan situasi hampir _chaos_. "Ayah Bagaimana?"

"Kemungkinan Presiden Minato sudah mendapat kabar lebih dulu tapi nyonya Kushina sepertinya belum. Media dilarang meliput untuk memastikan situasi tetap kondusif."

Naruto mengangguk. "Mudah saja menangani bandit bodoh itu. Tapi kalau gratis juga tidak seru." Katanya dan Sai belum tau arah bicara bosnya. "Mungkin kali ini Hinata tidak perlu berlagak sombong lagi. Nyawa Hanabi jelas berharga kalau dia mau sedikit saja menurut dan jadi anjing pintar. _Jackpot_!"

Sai bungkam, _sekali lagi _atas nama Hyuga Hinata, sisi bengis tuannya lebih sering diperlihatkan.

"Sampaikan pada ayah kalau anbu tidak perlu turun. Kali ini Akatsuki akan dibayar sangat mahal untuk menyelamatkan Hanabi. Meski Itachi mungkin tidak sudi menerima uang dariku yang katanya mencoreng harga diri Uchiha, aku tidak perduli. Bahkan jika bertaruh ratusan juta yen demi ketidakberdayaan Hinata, itu akan sebanding."

* * *

.

.

Hinata masih sabar menunggu ketika lampu gedung dimatikan dan beberapa departemen kedapatan lembur. Bahkan kopi kelima dan _security _patroli jadi bukti bokong Hinata kesemutan. Tapi Naruto tidak kunjung menampakkan diri padahal kata staff yang tidak sengaja Hinata curi dengar, Naruto seharian dikantor. Bisa jadi psikopat gila harta itu sedang mengerjainya.

Hinata mendengus, tidak berguna juga menunggu lagi. _Security _sudah memperingati kalau jam tamu hanya sampai jam delapan dan Hinata harus keluar sekarang juga atau mereka akan mengusir paksa.

"Bajingan." Umpat Hinata ketika duduk di halte bus. Kentara jengkel karena seharian cuma menunggu orang bodoh tidak tahu malu. Sempat tak percaya kalau hidupnya jadi melarat karena si busuk kapitalis itu. Hinata menghentakkan kakinya kesal. Tidak perduli kalau orang menganggap dirinya gila. Rasanya suhu tempramen sudah naik berpuluh derajat dan siap meledak. "Naruto sialan." Geramnya.

"Kau bisa di pidana dengan tuduhan pencemaran nama baik dan perlakuan tidak nyaman."

Hinata menoleh kaget, Naruto bersender tiang halte sambil bersedekap dengan wajah yang sombong minta ampun. Bikin Hinata jijik dan siap mencekik Naruto kapan saja.

"Hebat sekali keturunan Hyuga ini, mengumpat tidak ada habisnya dimuka umum tanpa tahu malu. Dan apa tadi? Naruto sialan? Kau sedang mengumpati cucu pendiri konoha dan putra presiden? Mau cari mati? Anbu pilihan ayah mungkin sedang membidik kepalamu sekarang."

Hinata tertawa remeh, "Ya coba saja."

Naruto mendekat, duduk disisi kanan Hinata. Halte sengaja tidak beroperasi atas perintah Naruto dan rute dibelokan menggunakan alternatif lain. Tidak sulit menggunakan cara kotor atas nama pewaris Namikaze.

"Berhubung aku tidak suka basa-basi jadi langsung saja. Hanabi diculik bandit mujina dan kemungkinan jadi umpan agar konoha menyetujui dokumen hitam mereka."

Hinata menoleh cepat. Memang sejak siang tadi ponsel Hanabi susah sekali dihubungi tapi Hinata pikir itu hanya kendala jaringan. Pekerjaan adiknya dilindungi hukum dan tidak sembarang orang bisa menyakiti jurnalis.

"Aku tidak percaya. Hanabi bilang kastil hozuki aman karena polisi penjaga dipilih dari kemanpuan terbaik, fasilitas penahan kriminal dan teknologi semacam perangkap abadi." Kata Hinata dengan suara bergetar. "Buktikan kalau kau tidak berbohong."

Naruto menghela nafas, ingin menenangkan Hinata tapi ia sudah enggan berdekatan dan tidak sudi disentuh. Terserah. Naruto sudah kelewat baik dan kalau Hinata tetap _ngeyel _maka Naruto tidak punya pilihan selain jaga jarak.

Naruto mengabari Sai untuk mengirimkan bukti melalui email Hinata dan kurang dari sepuluh menit gadis kepala batu itu sudah menangis dan-

Pingsan.

"Hah merepotkan sekali." Gumam Naruto membopong tubuh Hinata masuk ke mobil sedan hitam yang sudah menunggunya sejak tadi. "Apartemen distrik 10." Perintahnya pada supir.

"Baik Presdir."

* * *

TBC

Akhirnya gue memutuskan untuk melanjuti cerita.


	6. Bagian 5

**Bagian 5**

.

.

.

.

"_.. Konoha presidential election of 2021 is the next presidential election to be held december and will be the 51th quadrennial of presidential election. Running for the president in 2021, Hatake Kakashi campaigned on change. Voters could be looking for a different kind of change because __Shimura Danzo came back from defeat bringing a lot of voters.."_

Sasuke tidak keberatan bila harus memprovokasi media karena Uchiha berkuasa untuk beberapa siaran televisi tapi Naruto bilang tidak. Hatake Kakashi mungkin terlalu pasif untuk sebuah kompetisi kenegaraan tapi Naruto yakin kalau pria menjengkelkan itu sedang mempersiapkan ancaman besar. Berita tadi hanya bagian dari rencana kecil Danzo untuk mempengaruhi pendukung Kakashi. Setidaknya soal mayoritas yang berpihak pada lawan.

"Kita cuma perlu fokus pada Hyuga Neji" Tegas Naruto ketika Sasuke hampir ikut campur soal pemilihan Kakashi. Neji adalah kunci dari harta Hyuga dan komplotan bengis yang pernah dimata-matai Hizashi. Sedangkan Hiashi harus siap kalau rantai Hyuga dibantai habis. "Setidaknya Danzo harus membayar atas keadaan Hinata sekarang."

Shikamaru mungkin cuma empati tapi dendam Naruto telak menampar waktu bahwa Hinata tidak cukup pantas mendapat kemalangan. Dia akan jadi iblis bila Hinata harus menanggung lagi. Bagian dari rasa cinta milik Naruto yang kokoh tersimpan beberapa tahun dan Shikamaru tidak pintar kalau harus menafsir perasaan.

"Jadi bagaimana selanjutnya?"

"Hatake akan menjegal dari sisi politik dan Nagato butuh waktu untuk membongkar rencana Danzo dan Orochimaru sementara kita cuma perlu menunggu Neji."

Sasuke tertawa remeh. "Sampai kapan? Kau berharap aku bakal diam saja ketika Danzo berhasil merangkak dipuncak pemerintahan? Kenapa tidak kau gunakan saja Hinata?"

Naruto menarik kerah Sasuke marah. "Katakan sekali lagi dan kau mati." Katanya tapi Sasuke malah tertawa dan mendorong Naruto. "Kau bisa bilang begini karena Sakura masih hidup. Tunggu sampai dia diujung maut dan kau akan jadi sama gilanya denganku."

Sasuke diam. Merapikan sebentar kerah kemeja miliknya. Sedang Shikamaru pura-pura batuk demi menghalau ketegangan. "Lupakan soal Hinata. Sekarang bagaimana dengan Hanabi?"

"Yahiko bilang Akatsuki akan sampai Kastil Hozuki siang ini. Setelah mendapatkan Hanabi mereka akan langsung mengirim pada Gaara. Aku lebih tenang kalau Hanabi tinggal di Sunagakure untuk sementara."

Shikamaru mengangguk, meletakkan amplop putih dari rumah sakit swasta milik Uchiha. "Ini hasil lab Neji. Kita tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama. Kau harus putuskan." Katanya.

Sasuke setuju. Pundak Naruto ditepuk pelan, "Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud menyudutkan Hinata tapi dia perlu terapi untuk mengembalikan ingatannya. Setidaknya tentang kalian."

Naruto menggeleng. Kalau saja hal itu bisa ia lakukan mungkin sudah sejak dulu Hinata mengingat dirinya. Namun faktanya tidak. "Percuma." Naruto berkata pelan, matanya perlahan melunak dan sebagian ingatan menggores dihati. "Dokter bilang Amnesia retrograde dan kau cuma buang-buang waktu kalau berharap Hinata akan kembali."

Shikamaru nampak terkejut. "Dan kau akan tetap bungkam?"

"Soal?"

"Pernikahan kalian."

* * *

.

.

Apartemen distrik 10 adalah properti Naruto bila sedang tidak ingin diganggu. Jaraknya lumayan jauh dari kota dan sulit mendapati bus. Pilihan membawa Hinata kemari adalah jalan pintas yang bisa Naruto pikirkan. Penculikan Hanabi dan rekan jurnalis lain hanya pengalihan. Lebih dari yang Naruto takuti adalah Danzo mengenali identitas Hinata dan Hanabi.

Naruto menghela nafas, Hinata sudah bangun sejak pagi tadi tapi enggan menyentuh sarapan dan berdalih hanya ingin bertemu Hanabi tapi Naruto menawarkan kesepakatan baru.

"Kau harus tinggal bersamaku."

Hinata tertawa sinis. "Kenapa?"

Naruto tidak punya jawaban. Setidaknya belum. Ia tidak akan menekan Hinata dengan fakta bahwa mereka sudah menikah dan tinggal bersama adalah keharusan.

"Kau akan mengurus seluruh keperluanku dan rumah. Termasuk bersih-bersih dan masak."

"Kenapa tidak kau sewa saja pembantu."

"Boros."

Hinata tidak percaya, keluarga kaya semacam Namikaze mana mungkin pelit soal uang. Menggaji satu pembatu tidak akan membuat keuangan mereka defisit. Naruto hanya ingin mempermainkan dirinya. Bukannya sejak awal Naruto ingin menjadikan Hinata sebagai wanitanya?!

"Cari istri."

Naruto terdiam. Matanya tajam menyoroti Hinata yang duduk bersender _headboard _sementara Naruto duduk dikursi dekat jendela. Ada aura menyesakkan yang Naruto tebar diruang ini. Seolah Hinata baru saja memberi pilihan paling kejam.

"Tidak dan jangan tanya alasannya." Kata Naruto. "Tidak ada negosiasi. Kau cuma punya dua pilihan, tinggal bersamaku atau Hanabi mati."

Hinata melotot. "Biarkan aku melihat Hanabi. Setidaknya dengan itu aku percaya kalau kau tidak berbohong dan memanfaatkan keadaan."

Naruto mengangguk, merogoh ponsel disaku celana dan menghubungi Yahiko. Melalui koneksi telepon video Hinata bisa melihat bahwa Hanabi baik-baik saja meskipun masih agak pucat dan berkeringat. Tapi Hinata sudah bisa bernapas lega.

"Hanabi akan tinggal disini?"

Naruto menggeleng. "Bandit Mujina masih mengintai Hanabi. Aku tidak ingin mengambil resiko dengan mengembalikannya ke Konoha. Tapi kau tidak usah khawatir, Sunagakure menjamin keselamatan adikmu."

"Aku ingin bertemu Hanabi."

"Kalau kau berjanji jadi gadis baik, aku akan membawamu mengunjungi Hanabi di Sunagakure bulan depan. Bagaimana?"

Gigi Hinata bergemeletuk geram. "Kau sengaja kan." Tuduhnya tapi Naruto cuma tertawa.

"Lebih baik kau berterimakasih daripada menuduh sembarangan. Sudah tidak punya etika nona Hyuga?"

Hinata diam. Situasi ini pasti sudah diatur oleh si _keparat_ Naruto untuk membuat Hinata tidak berdaya. Mungkin Hinata harus setuju sampai ia memikirkan bagaimana rencana kabur dan menghubungi Shino atau Kiba.

"Oke. Aku setuju."

Naruto tersenyum. "Bagus. Sebagai permulaan buatkan aku makan malam."

* * *

.

.

Hinata tidak berubah, masih tetap menawan dan cantik. Tapi perangainya jauh lebih sensitif ketimbang dulu. Kalau dibeberapa tahun lalu, Naruto akan mendapati Hinata tersenyum malu-malu dengan semburat merah maka di saat ini ia cuma mendapati Hinata dan umpatan kemarahan yang akan meledak kalau Naruto berdiri didepan mukanya.

Perbedaan kontras yang kadang bikin Naruto agak sebal. Hinata batal jadi budak cinta dirinya tapi Naruto juga amat bersyukur bisa menemukan Hinata dalam keadaan baik-baik saja meski malam itu penuh darah dan kebengisan.

Naruto tidak akan memaksa Hinata untuk ingat. Walaupun langkah Naruto sejak awal sudah salah tapi Hinata yang sekarang ada disisinya sudah lebih dari cukup. Tidak ada lagi malam dengan menghirup parfume lavender kalau Naruto rindu. Hanya ada Hinata yang nyata sedang duduk melahap nasi di depannya.

Ponsel Naruto berdering di meja makan. Panggilan masuk atas nama Nagato menciptakan kerut didahi. "Ada apa?"

"_Sniper Danzo sedang berusaha membidik kepalamu dari seberang. Pergi ke mansion Uzumaki sekarang juga. Dan kau perlu penjelasan soal Hinata."_

Naruto mengumpat kesal. "Kau memata-mataiku?"

"_Apa kau masih punya otak untuk mendebat soal itu? Pergi sekarang juga. Orang-orangku akan sampai sebentar lagi."_

"Sial."

Naruto menyeret paksa Hinata keluar dari sana. Beberapa tembakan meleset hampir mengenai kepala Hinata dan Naruto mau tidak mau harus bergerak cepat.

"Tenang Hinata." Kata Naruto sambil terus melindungi kepala Hinata dengan jaket kulit miliknya.

"Apa kau mafia? Kriminal? Atau malah buronan? Ada apa ini?" Nafas Hinata memburu, detak jantungnya meningkat hingga membuat kepalanya pusing dan Naruto tidak punya cukup waktu untuk menjelaskan.

"Tunggu sampai situasi aman dan aku akan menjelaskan semua."

Naruto mungkin harus menguak fakta lagi. Tentang rantai Hyuga dan kaitannya dengan Namikaze. Menekan memori Hinata sekalipun ini akan terasa sangat menyesakkan. Shikamaru benar ketika ia harus segera memutuskan dan bergerak cepat.

* * *

TBC...


End file.
